


Friction still burns

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot, Obligatory porn tie in, Porn, Probably not what middle age sex looks like accurately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: So obligatory-porn tie in. Jack and Frank have a bit of sex and are a bit awkward. They still make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So obligatory-porn tie in with my other work because...well porn.

“My place after or do you have to head home?” Frank sipped his beer while looking at the forlorn looking man next to him. Jack sighed, took a drink of his own beer and then shook his head. 

“Yours. Might as well go now.” He waved a hand to the muted screen in front of them. “They’re not going to recover.” Frank chuckled and paid their tab. They exited the bar and walked down the street, staying close to each other. 

Frank looped his arm around the other man's shoulder. The burn of the alcohol had dulled and left him feeling warm. “You’ll get a victory, Jack. One day.” 

“I lost ten dollars.”

“To me. Practically not losing it.”

“Practically.”

“I paid the tab.” He pointed out. 

“Your turn to pay.” Jack retorted. 

“That’s true.” He grinned. “I did ask you out.” 

“Ah Frank next thing you’ll know we'll be ready to go steady.” 

“Shut up.” Frank said with a laugh. They walked in comfortable silence until they entered reached his building. Jack kissed him as they entered his studio. 

“You up for more?” Jack asked. Frank shifted. His pants were suddenly uncomfortable. He gave a curt nod. Jack laughed and reached for the bulge his erection created. Jack squeezed lightly. Frank groaned. His hips jerked. 

“Bed.” He replied. Jack laughed but moved to the bed leaving a trail of shoes and clothing along the way. A trail that led to his bed. Frank grinned at the sight of the naked man. 

Jack was well muscled and strong. His penis was flushed and dark against his abs. If Frank ever questioned his attraction the sight confirmed it all over again. Frank stripped quickly and joined Jack. Jack gave him an appraising look in turn. 

“You've gained more muscle.” Jack said. 

“That good?”

“Yes. Very.” The mention of muscle had him thinking back to the gym. 

“Good.” He kissed the other man then asked. “You mind if I try something?”

“Maybe. What is it?”

“Your hands. Can I-” he felt uncertain for a moment because was it weird? “Can I tie your hands?”

Jack blinked then nodded. “Yes. With what?” Frank thought about it. He did have rope but he rather not mix business with pleasure. Wait. He had it. 

He got a simple scarf he had bought to blend in somewhere in Chinatown when looking for black market goods. It was thin and cheap but would hold. He could even use it on windy days if he had wanted too. 

He showed the scarf to Jack. Jack nodded at the unasked question. Jack looked uncertain now as he reached the bed. 

“How do you want it?” 

“Over your head?” Jack seemed to realize why he mentioned it. 

“If I get an erection at the gym I'm going up our sparring.”

“As long as you don't knee me I'm game.”

Jack laughed and offered his hands. Frank pulled them into a bulky and loose knot. It wasn't clean like he'd seen before but he thinks it's good. “Let me know if you want it off.” Jack tugged at the scarf. It held. 

Jack’s eyes darkened and his erection, which had gone semi soft during his search for the scarf, came to life again. Frank looked over Jack. 

“Good look.”

“Maybe just for the bedroom. Frank, you going to stare or are we going to have sex?”

“Yeah. What do you want?”

“Anything.” Frank looked at Jack's cock and dropped to take him in his mouth. His experience with this could be summed as ‘probably good but needs improvement”. Predictably Jack's hips moved upward, Frank held them down. 

“Fuck.” Jack cursed and Frank returned to his task. This was good he thinks and shifted to alleviate some of his discomfort. 

He braced himself on one of Jack's hips and let his hand drift back. He was still getting used to partnering with another man but thinks he knows his body well enough to know what movement felt good in general. 

Jack’s left leg shifted and kicked him in the thigh. “Sorry!” Jack called. Frank snorted and lifted himself up. He tried to pull Jack's leg over his shoulder. The movement has he caught sight of Jack’s hole. 

He can't say he hasn't thought about it - both ways. Still it's new and he wanted to see if Jack would be willing to try more. “Do you mind?”

“What?” Jack called. Frank ran his thumb briefly over his hole. Jack inhaled sharply. “Yeah. Go ahead, just slow. Okay?”

Frank felt his mouth go dry. He took a breath and went to put a finger in his mouth. 

“Oh no you're not!”

“What? I can’t put it in dry.” He knew that much. 

“Use lube!”

“I don’t have lube.” Because his sex drive was-had been pretty much dead before he had met Jack. Frank wasn’t going to use gun oil for this.

“You do. I bought some.”

“When?”

“Apparently while you were daydreaming.” Jack shifted and aimed his hands to his dresser. “I got it after I had some irritation down there when we uh well I guess humped is a good word.” Frank winced. Yeah, that hadn’t been their best moment. He got up and rooted for the lube with Jack’s direction. 

When he returned he made a show of putting lube in his hand and showed the shine appendage to Jack, who huffed and raised a leg. Frank traced a finger around the brim of his hole. Jack’s breath hitched. Slow. 

He pushed in slightly and back out, working his way until it was fully in. Jack hissed. “You okay?I can stop.”

“No just different. Feels good. Just different.” He said and shifted on him. “Can you blow me while you do that? Might feel better.” 

Yeah, he could do that. Frank took him in shallowly and pumped his finger. It was slow and he wished he knew where Jack’s prostate was. He had read about it. He curled it every few thrusts. Finally (and not for a lack of trying) he was met with a grunt. 

“God, that’s - do that again.” He tried and yeah that must be it. Frank felt pleased and tried to make Jack forget whatever small discomfort he might feel with his mouth. The man was panting harshly after a few thrusts. 

“Fuck. I think-” That was all the warning he had before Jack’s orgasm hit him. Bleh. He swallowed if only because he didn’t think spitting on the floor would make either of them happy. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He went to undo the scarf. Jack reached out to grasped his own erection. It didn’t take long for Frank’s own orgasm to come. Jack grimaced as it hit his chest. Frank hoisted the man up and they managed to fit next to each other. They’d clean up soon.

“That was good.” Jack said. 

“Yeah? Not too much? We don’t have to do any of that again.”

“No. It feels good. We’ll have to try again sometime.” He looked straight at Frank. “The scarf was okay. I think I prefer you holding me down than it. That’s what I liked.” Frank smiled and kissed him. Jack wrinkled his nose at the taste. 

“I did too. So we can try that again. Uh you interested in more you know?”

“Butt stuff?” Jack chortled, it was awkward but at the same time not. The novelty made them laugh more than not.

“Yeah, butt stuff.” He snorted. 

“Yeah. Just...we’ll go slow. You?”

“Yeah. It’s only fair.” Jack nodded and sighed next to him. 

“We could’ve done worse. We could’ve tried shower sex in the cube you call a shower.”

“I think I'd prefer you just punching me and breaking my nose than having me face slam into the shower wall.” Frank said. Jack laughed. Eventually they would have to shower but for now they would relax in bed 

Or until Jack fell off again. 

Whichever. 

It was good.


End file.
